BERAWAL DARI ASAP ROKOK
by hilmi namikaze
Summary: saya adalah seorang penulis baru jadi mohon bantuannya,:-   di sini menceritakan tentang cinta yang berawal dari pencemaran udara alias asap rokok, :-


**BERAWAL DARI ASAP ROKOK**

Matahari bersinar begitu terangnya, menghangatkan dunia yang baru bangun dari kegelapan malam, membangunkan seorang gadis cantik yang telah tenggelam di dunia mimpi, matanya yang sayu perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka, dan mata itu kemudian mulai bergerak ke sana ke mari untuk mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya, gadis itu kemudian menghela nafas panjang sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan tujuan untuk melenturkan otot-ototnya yang sedang kaku. Gadis itu pun mulai beranjak dari posisinya, dengan berbekalkan sebuah handuk berwarna ungu, dia kemudian langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Gadis cantik itu adalah hinata, dia adalah seorang siswi dari SMA 1 Negri konoha yang merupakan sekolah paling elit di kota konoha, setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi, dia kemudian mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, senyum kecil terpapar di bibirnya ketika melihat ke arah cermin "ternyata aku ini emang bener-bener cantik" gumamnya dalam hati, hinata kemudian membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang merupakan tempat penyimpanan aksesoris-akssoris yang biasa dia gunakan, baik itu gelang, kalung, pita rambut, dan anting, uniknya semua aksesoris yang dia gunakan selalu berwarna ungu, (jangan-jangan hinata ini mak jandee...hehehe). setelah selesai mengedit penampilannya, hinata langsung bergegas menuju ruang makan, di mana seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang gadis kecil sedang asyik makan, "ayo...hinata...gabung makan bersama kami, ucap pria paruh baya itu, dengan sedikit tersenyum hinatapun langsung mengambil posisi di meja makan, di tengah-tengah aktiivitas makan yang mereka lakukan, pria paruh baya tersebut mengajak bicara kedua gadis yang sedang makan bersamanya, pria paruh baya ini adalah hyuga hisashi, yang merupakan ayah dari hinata dan adiknya hanabi, "ayah hari ini tidak bisa mengantar kalian berdua ke sekolah, karena mobil ayah sedang di bengkel" gumam hisashi, mendengar hal tersebut hanabi mulai angkat bicara, dia mulai memprotes ke ayahnya dengan berbagai macam tuntutan, sedangkan yang di protes hanya kembali menikmati makanannya tanpa peduli sedikitpun, hinata pun tertawa melihat tingkah laku ayah dan adiknya tersebut.

Hinata pov

Gara-gara mobil ayahku rusak, hari ini aku pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan kereta, ini pertama kalinya aku naik kereta, jadi perasaan gugup dan takut turut ikut hadir di benakku, pintu kereta mulai terbuka aku dan para pengguna kereta lain pun mulai berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam kereta, ternyata diriku ini sangat beruntung karena berhasil mendapatkan sebuah tempat duduk, aku pun mulai menikmati perjalanan ini, tiba-tiba aku mencium bau yang sangat menyengat, dan aku tahu betul bahwa bau ini adalah bau dari asap rokok, ini di karenakan ayahku adalah seorang perokok, akupun mencari darimana asal asap rokok ini, ternyata eh ternyata asap rokok ini berasal dari pria di sampingku yang sedang asyiknya merokok, aku agak sedikit kaget dan takut dengan penampilan pria tersebut, rambutnya berwarna kuning dan berbentuk seperti buah duren, dia memakai celana jeans hitam di lengkapi denga sweeter hitam bermotif setan, aksesoris yang di gunakannya semua berwarna hitam, karena rasa takut ini akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memprotes pencemaran udara yang telah dilakukan si pria duren(julukan yang hinata berikan kepada pria ini).

Perjalanan di dalam kereta baru mencapai setengah jalan, tetapi aku sudah merasa sangat tidak betah, udara yang telah di cemari oleh si rambut duren membuatku menjadi ingin batuk, uhuk...uhuk..., akhirnya batuk yang aku tahan berhasil membebaskan diri, pria tersebut langsung menoleh ke arahku, "apa nona tidak apa-apa..?" aku kaget, aku tidak menyangka kalau pria dengan penampilan yang menakutkan bisa bicara dengan sangat sopan, dengan gelagapan aku pun menjawab "tidak apa-apa,,maap telah mengganggu". Dengan sedikit tersenyum pria itu menjawab lagi, "tidak",,,,seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, sepertinya nona batuk karena asap rokokku, jadi aku minta maaf",,aku tersenyum mendengarkan permintaan maaf pria duren ini, dan dia pun turut tersenyum, deg..deg...mendadak jantungku seperti sedang menambah ritme detaknya, aku terpana melihat senyum pria duren ini, baru pertama kali aku melihat senyuman yang seperti ini, ini adalah senyuman yang hangat bagaikan mentari di pagi hari dan begitu manis layaknya madu, "perkenalkan namaku naruto" ucap pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, dengan tersipu-sipu aku pun menjulurkan tanganku,, "namaku hina..." TEEEETT...terompet kereta berbunyi begitu kerasnya , di iringi dengan terbukanya pintu kereta yang menandakan kereta telah sampai di tujuan, para pengguna kereta berebut-rebut dan berdesak-desakkan keluar, dan tanpa ku sadari pria duren yang telah kuketahui bernama naruto sudah terpisah denganku, dengan menghela nafas panjang akupun mulai keluar dari kereta, aku merasa sedikit kecewa karena telah terpisah dengan pria duren itu.

End hinata pov

Hinata mulai berjalan dengan langkah santai keluar dari stasiun kereta menuju ke sekolahnya, tanpa di sadarinya beberapa pria berbadan besar dan berpenampian menyeramkan mulai memandang sinis ke arahnya, diam-diam pria-pria tersebut mulai mengikutinya, apakah yang akan terjadi dengan hinata.?

...TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
